


Spoiled

by kitlaurie



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:15:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21942760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitlaurie/pseuds/kitlaurie
Summary: Jesper gets some unexpected coddling after a long night.Some things are better than silk sheets.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen/Klaus
Comments: 15
Kudos: 450





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Came up with this at work when I was tired and cold and just wanted to go back to bed. It made me wanna write about being warm and comfortable and loved. I've been so exhausted recently, so I write Sleepy Jesper.

Jesper had never been this deeply, thoroughly tired in his life. He was tired deep down in his bones, deeper than his bones. His soul ached.

"Everything alright?"

And apparently it showed.

"Oh yeah, no. I'm just a little tired." He pulled in on himself against the cold as the sleigh pulled away, one more night of deliveries done and behind them. "Long night, y'know?"

That was an understatement. It had been several long nights. He didn't even have the energy to complain about it. But he was making progress. Every long night spent risking his neck delivering toys was another step closer to getting out of this awful town and back home to his life as it should be. That's what he needed to focus on. This plan was working, maybe not as fast as he would like, but it was working. And soon he'd be able to put Smeerensburg behind him for good.

That heavy, considering gaze still lingered on him.

"Really, I'm fine." He insisted. "Let's wrap this up so we can go get some rest."

"Alright." Klaus said simply. Finally taking his eyes off Jesper as he lifted the reins.

-

He didn't remember falling asleep but suddenly he found himself opening his bleary eyes to see Klaus' home in front of him.

While Jesper was still trying to process his lost time Klaus had already made himself busy unhitching the sleigh and leading the reindeer back to the stable.

"Hey, I think you forgot a step." He called. "It would have been a lot easier to drop me off at the post office while we were still in town."

"You fell asleep." Klaus said, absently patting a reindeer on the nose. "I didn't want to wake you. Seemed like you needed the rest."

"Well, as nice as that thought was, I still have to make it back to town tonight."

"I can get you back before too late. Come in for a little bit. Warm up."

Before 'too late'? They'd used up the whole night already, it was supposed to be over. Now came the part where Jesper took count of his meager progress, steeled himself for another day just like this one, and collapsed in what he begrudgingly called his bed.

He shut his eyes, whole body tense and tight from the cold and the aching and the soul-crushing tiredness.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" He found himself saying. "It's gotta be better than sitting out here."

-

Jesper followed Klaus inside on unsteady feet and was more than happy to collapse into the chair by the cold, empty fireplace when it was offered to him.

Klaus got right to work building up a new fire before silently disappearing somewhere else in the dark house.

When he came back he handed Jesper a thick, heavy blanket made of fur. It was soft and warmed up almost as soon as it landed in his lap. Honestly, it was probably the nicest thing he'd touched since coming to Smeerensburg.

"Y'know, I can't stay all night." He muttered. "Pretty sure if I'm not at the post office first thing in the morning those kids are gonna riot." Even as he said it Jesper was pulling the heavy blanket up to his chin. It smelled like fresh cut wood, a log fire, and the air right before snow. Was that what Klaus smelled like?

"I'll wake you up." Was all Klaus said, before disappearing again.

For a few moments Jesper just sat there, quietly enjoying the warmth of the fire with the blanket pulled all the way up to his ears. It may not have been his bed back home with his silk sheets but it was far and away much better than what he had back at the drafty rundown post office.

This time when Klaus returned he had a second chair with him, a perfect twin to the one Jesper was already curled up in. He set it down as gently as he could with a soft thud and quietly joined him in front of the fire.

They sat together in companionable silence, at some point Jesper's gaze drifted from the crackling fireplace to Klaus' hands working a small knife over a shapeless hunk of wood. Whatever he was making was lost on Jesper but Klaus' steady whittling held his attention until he eventually fell back to sleep, too tired to feel any embarrassment for staring.

-

This time when Jesper woke up it was to the feeling of a large hand on his shoulder and a deep voice softly calling his name.

His only response was to groan and attempt to roll over, curling himself further into the chair and pulling the blanket over his head.

There were no further attempts made to wake him. Instead, Jesper suddenly found himself being carefully lifted, blanket and all, out of the chair and carried out to his seat in the waiting sleigh.

If the point of all that had been to let him get some more rest than it had failed miserably because he suddenly found himself very, very awake.

As they made their way back to Smeerensburg Jesper watched the woods and mountainside pass by in silence, the sound of his own heart hammering hard in his ears. 

Somehow it felt like it simultaneously took forever and no time at all before he was standing in the snow outside of the post office, still feeling sleepy and warm and a little unreal.

"Uh, thanks. For, you know..." He stumbled over his words, more unsure of himself than he could ever remember being before tonight. He pulled the fur blanket from his shoulders, ready to hand it back.

"Keep it." Klaus said, a warm smile slowly overtaking his face. "How many blankets does one old man need?"

As he watched the sleigh pull away Jesper pulled the blanket tight around himself again, breathing in the scent of wood and snow as the rising sun cast a soft glow over the town.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
